cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
MCXA - TFD MDoAP
The MCXA - TFD MDoAP is a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact signed on July 2, 2008 between the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance and The Foreign Division. This description is not part of the signed treaty. Preamble: The Parties to this Treaty reaffirm their faith in the purposes and principles of freedom, justice and sovereignty and are resolved to unite their efforts for collective defense and preservation of peace and security. Hence they solemnly agree to enter into this Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact. Chapter One: Purpose and Principles The signatories of these Declarations hereby commit themselves as independent Alliances to a promise of friendship, non-aggression, mutual defense and optional attack as stated in the following Articles. Chapter Two: Non-Aggression Article I All members of Multicolored Cross-X Alliance and The Foreign Division enter into a commitment of peace towards each other. No nation of either Alliance shall declare war with the intention to attack, commit any form of aggressive assault, threaten or abuse members in public or private channels or commit espionage against each other. Both alliances agree not to assist an enemy of either Alliance through military or financial means during periods of alliance level conflict. Article II The leaders of both Parties agree that if one of their Members violates Article I by aggressive assault, this attack will be condemned within 24 hours notice of it occurring. The member attacked shall not to retaliate during this 24-hour period, to allow for the appropriate diplomatic talks. The leaders of both Alliances agree that if one of their members violates Article I, then reparations shall be paid at the minimal value of 125% of the damage caused. Article III The leaders of both signatory Alliances agree that if one of their members violates Article I of the Second Declaration by permitting attacks, threatening or abusing members in public or private channels, committing espionage and/or assisting an enemy of either Alliance through military or financial aid; then this attack will be condemned within 24 hours notice of it occurring. The member responsible shall be punished according to his or her Alliance's Charter. Chapter Three: Mutual Defense In the event that one Signatory Alliance is attacked by an Outside Party, or has reasonable proof of imminent attacks from an Outside Party, the other Signatory Alliance will offer political, financial, or military assistance to Mutually Defend the members of the attacked Signatory Alliance, and attempt to cease all hostilities. Chapter Four: Mutual Attack In the event that one Party requires assistance in an aggressive war against a Non-Signatory Alliance, both Parties are encouraged but not obligated to assist the other by means of political, financial, and military aid. This treaty provides both signatories with full legal justification to enter a conflict that concerns the other, if they so choose. Chapter Five: Respect All Members of either Party hereby agree to conduct themselves with civility, maturity and diplomacy in all communications including public and private channels. At all times members honour the spirit of peace and prosperity between the Parties. In case disputes on matters directly affecting them should arise, especially disputes likely to disturb peace and harmony, they shall refrain from the threat or use of force and shall at all times settle such disputes among themselves through friendly negotiations. Chapter Six: Intelligence If either Party receives sensitive information regarding the other Party, they agree to share said information and the source of it with the intent to protect the security and honour of both Signatories. Chapter Seven: External Treaties In the event of conflict arousal with external alliance agreements that interfere with this agreement, it shall remain active, and those conflicts shall be resolved on a case-by-case basis. Chapter Eight: Treaty Cancellation If either Signatory Alliance wishes to cancel the Treat at anytime, they agree to provide 48 hours notice to the other Alliance. During that time, both Alliances agree to hold diplomatic discussions with the intent of maintaining the treaty. Signatures Signed for Multicolored Cross-X Alliance Sam, Co-Chancellor Ololiqui, Co-Chancellor Anakey, High Council Sadinoelus, High Council GONEfishin, High Council Celt, High Council Dragonaspect, High Council Emperor José, High Council Jesse James, High Council Wozzname, High Council TFS, High Council Logan1, High Council Krim Xephon, High Council Signed for The Foreign Division Speaker Deacon Sen. Lusitan Sen. Firebolt Sen. PIRILAO Sen. Hampstead Category:Treaties of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance Category:The Foreign Division